Minty Winter Morning
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Sequel to the last Rio/Vector Fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Minty School Morning **

It was a foggy winter morning in the castle where Rio,Vector,and the other Barians have been living since the defeat of Don Thousand. And Vector was finally sleeping...In Rio's was so tired and he couldn't sleep because he and Rio kissed most of the night. And Nothing and No one could ever wake Vector up...except Vector and maybe a certain blue haired Barian Ice queen named this morning Allito and Girag spent the whole morning punching,taunting,and teasing Vector about Rio trying to wake him up. All though it was Painful,Vector only managed to snuggle more into the covers and mumble "Get out.". That is,until Rio came in trying to wake up Vector and only had one idea left. She kissed him on the lips gently and the kiss tasted like mint for some odd reason. But it managed to get Vector up in about half a second so it's a win-win for shock, Vector pulled immediately and yelled "Why did you kiss me?! And why do i have bruises all over my arms and legs?!". This caused Alito and Girag to laugh their heads off. "We thought beating you to a pulp and teasing you about your girlfriend would wake you up.",snickered Alito as he dodged the pillow Vector threw at him. "She's not my girlfriend!",Vector yelled and rushed to get ready for school not noticing how he hurt Rio's feelings."I'm...I'm not your girlfriend?",Rio said with a tear forming in her as Vector awkwardly rushed to school like he used to with Yuma.

At Lunch,Vector had learned Rio had told everybody in the whole school that they that was all the students had ever talked about for what seemed like had walked up to Rio and asked furiously,"Why did you have to tell everybody we kissed! you promised we wouldn't say this to anybody!". Rio replied with just as much as anger,"Because you rejected me in front of them!". Vector was still angered but stopped. "Whatever, I still have to find the jerk who stole my deck.",Vector said and was about to leave. "Now you call me a jerk?! I stole your deck ok?! because I like you Vector! But obviously you don't like me!",Rio said as she cried and ran to the bathroom. This just wasn't Vector's day at all. Vector only managed to whisper "But I do like you Rio...". But then Durbe just happened to hear this. "Nasch is going to kill you if you dared go 5 feet near you. Let alone date her.",Durbe replied in a serious tone,but it was hard to take seriously since he was smirking as he said it. "Shut up...",Vector snarled and left to find Rio.

He spent the whole afternoon trying to find Rio. He didn't care if it was raining and it was cold. He wasn't going back until he found Rio. Which he did. In the park under the rain. "Rio!",Vector said as he ran to her as she was dripping wet. She just couldn't resist him,she had forgiven him,and she still really liked him but was to cold to say gave her his still dry Umbrella. "Are you ok?!",he asked but only got a kiss from her and was happy to kiss her back.

**Author's Note: this is a sequel to my last story about them I'm sorry i just ship them so much. Anyways there will be more chapters of this. Review. Please don't hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal **

**Awkward Christmas**

It was Christmas time. A holiday which Vector has no idea what to get Rio at all. He even forgot Christmas entirely because Rio kept throwing snowballs at him. And it was his nature to throw them back until he gets freezing cold and Rio has to drag him back to the castle and get him warm again by playfully kissing him. This drove Reginald Kastle,A.K.A Shark insane with fury as he had always hated Vector and hated him more for dating his sister. Yet he kept it in because Rio yelled at him for the whole day and night until he'd agree to letting them be together. It didn't stop him from hating him at all and has no plans in celebrating Christmas with him. Back to Vector he rushed to the two people who can help him decide what to get Rio for Christmas. And that was Tori and Yuma. Boy are they gonna tease the living hell out of Vector for this. He can hear it now. The taunts and the squealing. But if it's for Rio, he thought it would be worth the terrible torture that was going to be unleashed the moment he asks this.

"Aww Vector cares for someone else that isn't himself!", squealed Tori smirking at Vector's annoyed and twitching face. "Vector and Rio sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", went Yuma laughing his head off for a moment then decided to help as both dragged Vector around to the mall. "This was a terrible idea..", muttered Vector who looked around at least a 100 different shops and at least ten thousand people crowding everywhere. "Do you want to find a gift for Rio or not?!", asked Tori dragging him to one of the many,many shoe and clothes shops. Vector only muttered curse words as he was carrying four bags filled with clothes and shoes and some jewelry that drove him both absolutely broke,and insane. But at least he had something, or half the mall's clothes to give Rio for Christmas

**Author's Note: Still can't get this couple out of my bloody head. anyways hope you enjoyed it to those who actually read it anyways. Review. Please don't hate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer's Note: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. **

**Dinner prep **

On Christmas Eve,all the barians had started getting ready for a dinner at Yuma's house. They just couldn't resist the food that Yuma's Grandma always made on special occasions and they were all psyched and or nervous about it. Except Vector who had plans of sleeping the whole day after going broke because he spent it all on gifts for Rio and was extremely tired since. But Rio had plans on getting Vector out of bed. Too bad kissing didn't work this time as he was in a deep sleep the whole managed to get him up by blackmailing him that they were over if he didn't get he had no idea what was going on and begged to go back to bed. Rio did not have any of it.

"Please Rio, I'm so tired from yesterday...", went Vector as he rubbed his eyes. "No. The dinner is tonight and it isn't a proper dinner until my boyfriend sits beside me.", said Rio as she smiled brightly at her. Oh the things Vector did for Rio that completely screwed up his sleep plan. He was prepped, cleaned by himself to keep his humility, prepped again, Dressed, and kissed. Yes kissed that's what they did. "Oh No! I just realized i have nothing to wear!", Rio said as she began to freak out until Vector pulled out the shopping bags from yesterday. "Maybe your Christmas gift should do?", smiled Vector warmly as he got a hug from Rio as she grabbed the bag and started to change in front of him. He blushed but tried to look away. When she was done Rio wore a long ice blue dress with a sapphire ring on her finger as well as a violet rose on her arm. "You.. You.. look...", Vector began but was interrupted by Rio kissing him for the longest time. He couldn't wait for dinner now as that kiss nearly made him feel like he was starving to death for some reason.

**Author's note: There's going to be a few chapters of this. Message me what Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/Teen Titans couples you want me to write about and i'll get right on that when i have the computer. Review,no Hate and peace to all the Rio/Vector shippers like me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer's Note: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. **

**Birthday madness**

It had been a full month since Vector and Rio started dating. Which meant a full month of teasing,gossip,and kissing. Now it was Vector's birthday and Rio is going nuts over the fact that she has no idea what to give her boyfriend since he bought half the mall for her as her Christmas gift. She felt the urge of getting him something better then her Christmas present. But what was she supposed to give him? A card is just really cheesy. What good is clothes? He only wore his one leather jacket, which he'd wash by himself because he didn't want to walk around stark naked. She had one option left. Go to Yuma and Tori for help. And she was very desperate for help.

"I don't know, he only seems like he wants to be with you, Rio.", Tori answered smirking at the latter. "Yeah he never shows interest in anything if your not involved Rio.", Yuma answered smiling widely at Rio's blush. "You mean you don't have any clue on what I should give him?", Rio said, both happy that he only wants to be with her, and sad that she couldn't give him even a small present. "Yep", both Tori and Yuma replied happily. This caused Rio to rush to the mall as fast as she can and tried to find something for Vector's present. But instead bumped into Vector at the food court. "Hey", smiled Vector as he was eating what it seemed like a hot dog? "You hungry?". "Not really at least not until i find something for your birthday.", Rio replied kissing his cheek after she was under his arms and protection. "As long as I'm with you I don't care Rio", Vector said as he held her hand. This caused Rio to blush insanely and kissed him passionately. And everyone in the mall awed and posted pics on the internet about this which will lead to more teasing from Yuma and Tori as well as the other barians who knew about them.

**Author's Note: nothing special just want Rio to worry about their relationship. Not just Vector. Review. No hate. Peace.**


End file.
